


Sensitive Ears. || Larry Stylinson Smut

by whimperings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Bottom!Harry, BoyxBoy, Dominant!Louis, Earrings, Hotel Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Painful Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, cryingharry, harry's a cockslut, i dont even know, larry - Freeform, larrystylinson, louistops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimperings/pseuds/whimperings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis (secretly) loves Harry's new earring and when they get in a fight, Harry begs for forgiveness (and a little more) and when they fuck Louis teases Harry by biting his earring and pulling at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitive Ears. || Larry Stylinson Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :) Thanks for reading and thank you so much for all the reads and kudos on Tease. the other Larry smut I have. I love you all so much, thank you thank you thank you. I'm sorry about the ending of this, it's kind of suckish but I wanted to post this before I go to bed. I'll definitely post again tomorrow or Saturday. Xx

**Sensitive Ears || Larry Smut**

“Tell me again why you got your ear pierced?” Louis asked as Harry grabbed his bags off the bus before stepping off into the cold winter air, in the dimly lit parking lot. Harry rolled his eyes fondly, smiling, showing off his practical award winning dimples.

“Told you Lou, it was for the outfit. Well that and I just like the way it looks.” Harry said, shaking his back and forth so the small cross swung. Louis chuckled, wheeling his suitcase behind him into the hotel.

“It looks ridiculous.”

“You love it and you know it.” Harry said matter of factly, causing Louis to chuckle again.

“You keep telling yourself that, Haz. Tomlinson and Styles,” he said to the man at the desk, who proceeded to hand him a key with a room number on it. “Room 169.” Louis said.

Harry snorted, “169.”

“Oh, grow up.” Louis rolled his eyes fondly, smacking his boyfriend’s arse as he walked towards the elevator. Their room was on the second floor.

“Can I press it can I press it?” Harry said, bouncing up and down as the elevator door closed. Louis laughed.

“Knock yourself out.” Harry squealed like a five year old, pressing the number two and wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist. “Hey, Haz. Door’s open.” Louis said as Harry placed a soft, chaste kiss to Louis’ lips. They walked into the hall, down until they found their door. Louis put the key in and turned it, walking in.

As soon as they put their suitcases down and got situated, Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ small waist once again and kissed him softly. The two boy’s lips fit perfectly together, soft and smooth and Harry just couldn’t get enough of kissing Louis. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck as Harry’s tongue began to prod at Louis’ lips, asking for entrance. Louis allowed, letting Harry’s tongue slip into his mouth and begin to explore. Louis giggled slightly as Harry began to suck on his tongue. Louis’ mouth was sweet and if he could, Harry would taste him forever.

They broke apart for a breath, resting their foreheads together. Hot breath panted between the two and Harry pecked the tip of Louis’ nose. Louis smiled in return, blue eyes looking into Harry’s green ones.

Harry leaned down, tilting his head to the side and kissing his jawline, not minding the little bit of a stubble that Louis had. Honestly, it turned Harry on. He loved when Louis didn’t shave for a day or two. Speaking of being turned on, Harry felt that familiar tingle in his lower stomach that he got whenever he’d kiss Louis’ neck like this, a sign that Harry Jr. was waking up and wanted some attention of his own. He bit softly at Louis’ jawline and smirked against his skin when Louis moaned, threading his fingers through Harry’s thick curls and tugging lightly.

“Love you Lou,” Harry murmured against Louis’ warm skin. Louis hummed, fingernails grazing Harry’s scalp.

“Love you too Haz,” Louis whispered, pulling Harry’s head up by his curls and reconnecting their lips, this time pushing _his_ tongue into _Harry’s_ mouth and began to roam it around, tasting every inch of Harry’s mouth, running them over Harry’s baby soft lips and slightly tugging at it with his teeth. Harry’s hands occupied themselves by cupping Louis’ arse, squeezing lightly and Louis’ head almost fell back in pleasure, but instead he began to battle Harry’s tongue for dominance. Harry smirked confidently against Louis’ lips, knowing that usually he wins and nothing would be different from this time. Although Louis topped, he was submissive when it came to everything else.

Their tongues wrestled, Harry trying to distract Louis just long enough to use it to his advantage by squeezing his bum, but it didn’t work as Louis removed his hands from Harry’s hair and gently ran over the semi-hard pressing against the crotch of his trousers. Harry gasped onto Louis’ lips, hips rutting forward to gain more friction but Louis smirked proudly as he won, pulling away and looking at Harry’s swollen lips.

“Not fair, you distracted me.” Harry whined like a five year old but Louis quirked an eyebrow up as if to say ‘oh and you didn’t try to distract me?’ “Hey that doesn’t count. Grabbing someone’s arse is completely different than their crotch.”

Louis chuckled at the slight whine in his boyfriend’s voice, surprised he hadn’t thrown himself on the bed and pounded his fists into it like a child yet. Harry furrowed his eyebrows and pouted his lips, to which Louis placed a kiss to and whispered, “Arms up.”

Harry crossed his arms over his chest, keeping that same childish pout and mad face on. Louis tugged at the hem of his boyfriend’s shirt, anticipating seeing the dark tattoos adorning the smooth tan skin of Harry’s chest; he loved running his fingers over them and occasionally tracing them with the tip of his tongue.

“Harry, do you want me to wreck you or not?” Louis asked, his voice slightly agitated. If there was anything Louis hated more than waiting, it was waiting to get on with sex. He wasn’t much of a fan of foreplay as Harry was. He figured, skip the prepping and get on with it while Harry kept to his motto, “better safe than sorry” which was too much of a cliché for Louis to have interest in.

Harry’s features stayed hard, he didn’t respond and his arms stayed firmly locked over his broad chest.

“Fine,” Louis huffed, walking by Harry to the refrigerator and grabbing a water bottle out of it, “no sex for a week then.”

“What, that’s not fair!” Harry abruptly whined. Threatening Harry with sex was one of his biggest pet peeves and Louis knew it well, so whenever he wanted his way he’d make sure to get on Harry’s nerves.

“Well, I gave you a choice. Either I make you feel good or you continue to pout over me dominating you for once in our whole relationship. You decided to pout, so I decided I’m turned off.” Louis knew just what to say to get Harry on edge, to piss him off and it worked; Harry’s jaw clenched and his fists tightened.

“Fine.” Harry spat, but Louis saw in his eyes, his need for Louis to touch him, to make him cum. Louis usually wouldn’t deny him that but being that Harry was being a twat, he opted to let him suffer.

“Fine,” Louis responded, lifting the water bottle up to his lips and taking a sip, Harry and his eyes burning into each other. Being the state Harry was in, something as innocent as Louis drinking a water bottle was warped into a filthy thought. His small hand wrapped around the bottle, lips wrapped around the opening. Harry looked away to stop himself from getting harder, chewing his bottom lip frustratedly.

Louis walked to his bag, grabbing a pair of boxers and a t-shirt and walking to the shower. The door clicked shut and Harry just sat there, debating on whether or not to take care of it himself or to ask for Louis’ forgiveness. No matter how stupid the reason for the fight, Louis could keep a grudge, Harry knew that for sure. Harry on the other hand, loved Louis so much that he could barely stand the thought of Louis being mad at him let alone giving him the cold shoulder until he apologised. In most cases, Harry apologised right after the fight and sometimes had to beg.

Harry sighed and walked to the door, knocking gently and his chin pressed to his chest as he found sudden interest in his feet.

“What Harry?” Louis asked, not bothering to open the door. Proof right there, the reason for the fight was stupid but every fight was just as big a deal as the last in Louis’ eyes.

“M’sorry.” Harry mumbled. Louis opened the door, just barely cracking it open, enough to see Harry’s expression. Still, even with that sad look on his boyfriend’s usually cheerful face, he wasn’t too convinced.

“What’s that?” Louis asked.

“M’sorry, Lou. Sorry I acted like a child, just want you.” Harry muttered.

“You’re sorry, hm? Sorry enough to beg?” Louis asked. Harry’s eyes widened and he looked up. Louis’ words weren’t always as innocent as they seemed, and Harry knew the meaning behind that was filthy and he just loved it.

“Y-yeah, I’d beg.” Harry nodded, eyes glazing over with lust as Louis opened the door wider, allowing him in the large bathroom with him.

“Do it then,” Louis said, eyes piercing through him expectantly. “Get on your knees and beg for me Harry. Tell me exactly what you want, be specific or you won’t get it.”

Harry moaned at Louis’ harsh, demanding words before swiftly dropping to his knees. Louis bit his lip, trying to keep his expression serious but seeing Harry on his knees – a position he’s quite accustomed to – was edging him more on the verge of sexually frustrated than angry. Harry looked forward, his face perfectly in line with Louis’ cock which was hard, precum bubbling from the head. Harry wanted to lean in and lick the salty substance from the slit. He leaned forward, going to lick the head but Louis denied even that, which was surprising since Louis could be very greedy with pleasure when he wanted to.

Harry whined in protest but Louis got a tight grip on the hair on the back of Harry’s head, pulling it back so Harry was forced to look up at Louis. The rough pull on his hair sent both pain and pleasure throughout his body.

“Did I say you could touch me?” Louis asked and Harry gulped, shaking his head slightly. “Exactly. Now do what you came in here for or get out.”

Some would think Louis’ harsh tone and the way he sometimes controlled Harry like he was a life-size doll and could do whatever he wanted with him was unattractive and that his aggressive personality was a turn off, but Harry thought the exact opposite. He loved doing what Louis told him to do, pleasing Louis and then he’d get rewarded after. Harry always put Louis first, even if he was unhappy with what he had to do, seeing Louis happy was his main priority.

“Please Lou – I’m sorry. Should’ve listened to you…” Harry’s voice trailed off as Louis’ grip tightened in his hair. He felt so small and helpless under Louis’ gaze, his cheeks began to burn as Louis’ facial expression didn’t budge. “Louis. Please Lou, just need you, want you so bad. M’sorry you can win all the time – fuck.”

Louis’ grip eased up and his lips that were just holding a frown, began to curve up into a teasing smile. “And what do you want me to do for you Harry?”

Harry’s eyes filled with tears, “Fuck me.” His voice cracked. Louis squinted his eyes at Harry which he knew meant he wanted details. “F-fuck me hard Louis, please. Gotta have you, need your cock filling me up… please.”

“How hard?” Louis’ hand let go of Harry’s head, easing the tension on his scalp and Harry sighed gratefully.

“S-so hard I can’t walk for a-a week.” Harry said, eyes locking once again on Louis’ leaking prick. The tip was so swollen, he just wanted to suck it to take some of the pressure away but Louis was nowhere near letting Harry touch him.

Louis gritted his teeth, “Get in the bed, clothes off. Don’t touch yourself or you’ll fucking regret it.” And like that, Harry was scrambling to his feet, practically stumbling to his room whilst pulling his clothes off as he walked. Louis smirked at how clumsy his boyfriend got when he was that eager to be gotten off. It was quite a sight, really, one that Louis didn’t get to see very often since him and Harry almost never had time to be together, being that they weren’t allowed in public. They had to stay a secret, sometimes even away from cameras they were refrained from anything more than kissing.

Louis wrapped his hand around his cock, giving Harry time to get his kit off and get on the bed before he walked in. He tugged a few times, already painfully hard but the pressure was too much, and he was being greedy today. After a few sharp tugs, he let it go, slapping up against his stomach as he began walking to their room. Harry was lying on the bed, bare, biting his lip and fingers clutching the duvet to keep him from touching himself. Louis’ mouth watered at the sight of his cock. Red, leaking, hard against his abs and he swore his cock is the prettiest thing he’s ever seen.

“Lou-”

“Ah ah, no talking.” Louis scolded, climbing onto the bed. Harry whimpered, thighs beginning to rub together to create some sort of friction on his cock. Louis’ jaw clenched and he put an end to that quickly, sitting on Harry’s thighs so he couldn’t do anything but let it sit there, begging for attention.

Harry bit his lip in frustration, eyebrows furrowing and his hands wandering up to rub over Louis’ thighs. Harry loved Louis’ thighs. They were thick and muscular and no matter what Louis said, no matter how girly he thought they were, Harry loved Louis’ thighs. Louis slapped Harry’s hands away.

“I told you _no_ touching. Do I have to punish you?” Louis asked. Harry nodded frantically, knowing that normally when Louis said that it meant spanking. Every bit of pain he felt, the pleasure was doubled. Louis’ smacks were hard but god, he loved them. “Oh, I bet you’d like that huh? You just love it when I spank you, y’slut.”

Harry moaned, then covered his mouth.

“That’s it, hands and knees now.” Louis said, stepping off Harry and allowing him to get onto his hands and knees before climbing behind him. His knees rested between Harry’s feet, his hands cupping his cheeks, feeling the silky smooth skin of Harry’s bum. Harry shuddered, the feeling of Louis’ rough hands on his skin sending chills throughout his body. “So pretty, baby. Such a pretty arse,” Louis cooed as he kneaded the soft flesh between his fingers.

Harry shivered again, hanging his head and getting ready to receive the first spank.

“Want you to count, we’ll stop at 10.” Louis said, but more of a demand than anything. Harry lifted his head up, getting ready as he felt Louis’ hand leave his right cheek and his eyes squeezed shut, preparing himself.

He heard the noise before he felt it, but surely Louis had slapped his arse hard and it was definitely turning rosy red by now. “One,” Harry choked out, tears forming in his eyes. Next it was his left cheek, “Two,” his voice cracked with a sob. Louis was being extra rough today and despite the pain, Harry was excruciatingly hard from being treated like this. “Thre-ee,” his voice cracked on this one.

By the tenth slap, not only was Harry’s arse as red as his prick, but tears were rolling down his cheeks, his body quivering and Louis was satisfied with his work.

“Want me to fuck you now?” Louis asked and Harry couldn’t do anything but sob, which Louis knew meant _yes, yes, fuck yes._ Louis leaned over the bedside table and grabbed a condom and some lube. He placed the lube on the bed next to Harry’s leg as he tore the condom open with his teeth and threw the wrapper to the side, rolling it down his aching cock. He sighed at the feeling of his hand around him, and then grabbed the lube. “Bad boys don’t get prep Harry. Guess you’re gonna have to take my cock how you are,” Louis hummed as he poured some lube in the palm of his hand and rubbed it all over himself, until he was thoroughly slicked up. He wanted to punish Harry, but not hurt him too much.

He placed the tip at Harry’s puckered hole. Harry shuddered but pressed his hips back into Louis’ touch, giving him the okay to push in. Louis gripped Harry’s hips tightly, pressing his cock to the hole until it gave way and the head slipped in. Harry whimpered in pain, but he shoved his face in the pillows. Louis rubbed soothing circles into Harry’s hips, but didn’t bother waiting until he was pushing himself further. Harry’s body nearly rejected him, clenching tight – almost too tight around him and Louis knew Harry wasn’t the only one in pain from this. Louis closed his eyes, breathing heavily.

“G-god, so tight Haz, so fucking t-tight…” he mumbled, pushing just the slightest bit farther ‘til he was balls deep inside of Harry. Harry let out a breathy whine, but Louis couldn’t hear it over the pounding of his heart in his ears. Louis was amazed Harry was taking it so well, but it was probably that Harry didn’t want another spanking since Louis had gone extra rough, or being the loyal boyfriend he is, he was doing everything he could to please Louis.

“Move, Lou,” Harry groaned into the pillow and Louis could just barely make out his words, but obliged anyway. He began to draw himself back out, then thrust back in, his jaw going slack. Harry’s body jerked with the force of the thrust and Louis couldn’t wait any longer. He pulled back again, finding his own rhythm and slamming in and out, Harry moaning into the pillow and Louis staying quiet just so he could hear Harry. He ran his hand up Harry’s back, which was arched towards the bed, and gripped the hair on the back of his head again. Harry winced as Louis pulled him up, making him practically look at the ceiling. Harry’s neck ached with being pulled backwards, but at the same time he loved the way Louis was manhandling him. It turned him on.

“C-can I touch myself, Lou?” Harry asked, only to get rejected. Louis let go of his hair, Harry slumping back down into the pillows quickly as he had almost no energy to keep himself up. Louis leaned over so his front side was pressed against Harry’s back, and he spotted the damned earring, swinging back and forth with every thrust. He growled, leaning forward and flicking his tongue over the stud, then moving up and nibbling the shell of Harry’s ear. Harry moaned, his mouth forming a small ‘o’ shape at the new feeling. Louis’ hips sped up, his teeth gently nibbling Harry’s earlobe and tugging at the earring with his teeth.

The sensation was all too much, Louis’ hips slamming into Harry’s arse with every thrust causing his cheeks to turn even brighter red, the strain of his neglected cock, the sensitivity of his ears as Louis nibbled them and sucked and licked his earring, the friction, the heat, the moans, they were all too much for Harry and he couldn’t help but cry out, “Louis I can’t hold it! Please!”

Louis growled, biting Harry’s ear harshly, causing him to whimper. He flicked his tongue over the sore area, reaching his hand around Harry’s waist and grabbing his prick, hard and heavy in his hands. Harry moaned, shuddering and trying to buck into Louis’ hand, finally getting the friction he needed. Louis pushed Harry’s knees up farther, bending them so that he could angle himself for Harry’s prostate.

“ _FUCK!_ ” Louis had found Harry’s prostate and he smiled to himself, aiming for that special bundle of nerves inside Harry with every thrust and Harry saw stars. His vision blurred, he garbled a mess of nonsense that Louis couldn’t understand but it turned him on even more, if possible.

He nibbled on Harry’s earlobe, giving his prick a firm squeeze before whispering, lips grazing the shell of his ear, “Cum for me darling. You can do it,” and like that, Harry’s eyes squeezed shut and ribbons of white painted his chest and the duvet and a bit on Louis’ hand. Louis’ jaw went slack at Harry’s bum clenching around him, he kept thrusting at almost lightning speed to try and reach his own orgasm. Harry’s pliant body laid limp, letting Louis practically use him for his own pleasure as Harry was too tired to care about the fact that he was done. He was still coming back from wherever his mind had taken him, where he couldn’t make coherent senses for the life of him.

“Oh my god,” Louis’ jaw fell open and he saw stars for a moment as well as he emptied into the condom, fingernails digging into the soft flesh of Harry’s hips and like that, he collapsed ontop of Harry’s body. Harry murmured something along the lines of ‘my bum is so sore’, making Louis giggle and kiss his boyfriend’s temple sweetly. “Let me go get a flannel. I’ll clean you up and we’ll go to bed.” Louis said.

Harry sighed in agreement, not turning to face Louis, not having any energy to do anything really. There was a distant look in his eyes, he wasn’t fully back yet, he was still somewhere off in la la land, and that was perfectly okay with Louis. He was glad he practically sent his boyfriend to a different world.

Louis got a flannel, wiping Harry down and changing the sheets quickly (having Harry ontop of them unable to move didn’t really help, but he got it done) and he threw the flannel in the bin along with the condom.

“You did so good, sweetheart,” Louis murmured into Harry’s neck. Harry grinned lazily.

“You like my earring.” Is all Harry said in response, to which Louis laughed.

“I sure do.”


End file.
